Daisy's Payback
by Luigi Legends
Summary: Daisy and Luigi lose a tennis match and become hellbent on payback, needless to say hilarity ensues


Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, etc. ©Nintendo.

* * *

** Daisy's Payback**

**Peach's Castle, Daisy's Room**

Daisy groaned loudly facing flat on her bed, she was both bored and sore from her loss to princess peach during the tennis doubles match they had had earlier

"I can't believe we lost" she moaned "one more shot and it was match, but noooo… she has to hit me and you twice in a row"

"Ow… yeah that still stings a little" a voice answered from the floor "I swear that wasn't fair"

"I hear you, Weegee" she replied turning over

"Quit complaining you two, you know you lost fair and square" A voice laughed from behind the door

"SHUT UP PEACH!" Daisy shouted sitting up

Peach just kept laughing as she continued down the hallway

"I can't stand her sometimes!" Daisy growled

"I think Mario's rubbing off on her" Luigi answered as he shifted over and leaned on the bed

"Eh maybe but still… hey wait, Mario…?" she started just as her face broke into a devilish grin

"Mario? Dais what…" He questioned his head popping up from the side of the bed

Luigi raised an eyebrow when he saw Daisy's devious smile "You've got a plan don't you?"

"You still have those copies of Mario and Peach's clothes right?" she asked easing off the bed

"Yeah they're in my room down the hall... what you thinking?" He replied a hint of excitement in his voice

Daisy walked over to the closet and pulled out a blonde wig "payback with Mario and Peach has to be fun right?"

"Oh yeah, funs good, priceless is better" he replied walking out of the room "I'll go grab them"

"Paybacks harsh Peach" She laughed "this is gonna be good"

**Peach's Castle, main hall**

Mario wandered the hallway searching intently for Peach

"Where did she go?" he muttered "oh hey Toadsworth"

Toadsworth stood ahead talking with Luigi

"I see Master Luigi jolly good fun, ill point him in the right direction" he winked

"Good, remember it's the library" Luigi smiled before running off

Oblivious Mario walked up to Toadsworth

"Hey Toadsworth, have you seen Princess Peach?"

Toadsworth turned to face him

"Ah indeed I did see her, she's spending her time in the library with Master Luigi I believe"

"Thanks" Mario called running off

After Mario had disappeared Toadsworth burst into laughter

"Master Luigi better send me copy" he chuckled

**Main Library**

Mario walked into the library it was unusually quiet except for one line that was so low he couldn't even make it out

"He's here get ready"

Mario patted the shoulder of one of the toad librarians

"Princess Peach?" He asked

The toad pointed to the back row of bookcases and carried on with her work

Mario paced over to the bookcase where he saw a sight that shocked him beyond belief

A blonde pink clad princess was making out with Luigi

Mario gaped in shock for a moment as his mind overloaded before passing out

"Please tell me you got that" the princess laughed breaking away from the kiss

Across the room a toad holding a video camera gave her a thumbs up "got it!"

"Peach next?" Luigi asked still smiling

"Oh yeah" the princess grinned pulling off the blonde wig

"Dais you are a genius" Luigi chuckled giving her a shy nudge

"You know it Weegee" Daisy answered walking out of the room

**Later, Rosalina's Room**

Rosalina relaxed quietly on her bed still musing over what Daisy and Luigi asked her to do

**Flashback**

"_Rosalina we need you to tell Peach that Mario's in my room" Daisy asked _

"_What? why and why are you dressed like that Luigi?" She questioned_

_Daisy nodded and nudged a red clad Luigi_

"_We're going to get back at Peach for the game earlier today" he explained _

"_But still why are you going dressed as Mario" she pressed before finally realizing _

"_Oh wait,__** I **__see… nice plan" she giggled quietly "don't worry ill tell her when she drops by"_

"_Great don't forget, __**my**__ room" Daisy snickered before ushering Luigi out the door_

Rosalina sighed "payback indeed"

A knock on the door startled her

"Sis have you seen Mario?"

It was Peach

"He told me he was going to Daisy's room to talk"

"Alright thanks"

Rosalina smiled as she closed her eyes and imagined all of her sister's possible reactions

**Daisy's Room**

Peach walked toward Daisy's Room questions muddling her thoughts

"Why would Mario come here?" She muttered

Peach knocked on the door

"Daisy are you in there?" she asked

After a few moments she asked again

"Mario are you in there?"

Still no reply, Peach waited listening she heard subtle moans drift from the room

She finally opened the door, she was horrified at what she saw

Daisy was kissing a red plumber

Peach fainted a few seconds later

Daisy laughed

"Looks like we got her Weegee" she smiled

"And all on tape too" the red clad plumber answered checking on the hidden camera

"Get back in her dress lets finish this in the throne room" he continued

"I'll tell Rosalina, you tell Toadsworth" Daisy called running out the door

**Later**

"Sis wake up, hey come on wake up" Rosalina asked as she shook Peach awake

"Ugh, what happened" Peach uttered sitting up

"You passed out"

Peach remembered Daisy making out with her red clad lover

"Where's Daisy?" Peach demanded trying to keep her voice even

"Throne room last I checked" Rosalina replied

Peach ran off her eyes white with anger

"IM GONNA KILL HER!"

Rosalina smiled and followed her

**Elsewhere**

"Master Mario, wake up" Toadsworth asked prodding Mario with his cane

"Ow alright, alright I'm awake"

"Ugh, what did I miss?"

"Master Luigi awaits you in the throne room" he piped

Mario recalling the scene he witnessed stormed out of the library

"LUIGI!" he roared

"Well well tally ho then" Toadsworth chuckled walking after him

**Throne Room**

The side doors of the throne room burst open as Mario and Peach stormed in

They both saw each other and were instantly white with anger, completely ignoring the other pink red couple

"MARIO!" screamed Peach

"PEACH!" He hissed

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH DAISY" Peach shouted

"ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU AND LUIGI"

"WELL I… wait Luigi?"

"And Daisy… wait, wait what?" Mario scratched his head now completely lost

Passionate moans caused both of them to turn to a different red pink couple

Another couple dressed exactly like them was kissing passionately on the throne

Mario and Peach were completely confused by the mirror couple

The other couple broke from the kiss and started laughing

They turned towards Mario and Peach

"I can't believe you two fell for it" a pink clad Daisy snickered

"Come on! You couldn't tell the difference between us?" a fiery red Luigi chuckled

Suddenly they heard a fire light and a blaster power up

Mario and Peach stood weapons drawn and clearly pissed

"Oh geez guys take it easy it was just a joke" Daisy bit backing away

Peach took aim with her blaster Mario prepared a fireball

"Aw hell RUN!" Luigi cried grabbing Daisy and taking off

Luigi and Daisy dashed out of the throne room Mario and Peach hot on the heels

Fireballs and blaster bolts filled the corridors of the Castle

"IT WAS JUST A JOKE, FOR THE STARS SAKE TAKE IT EASY!" Daisy shouted a blaster bolt clipping her hair

"SHUT UP AND STAND STILL DAISY!" Peach growled firing more shots

Luigi skillfully dodged all of Mario fireballs

"COME ON MARIO THAT THE BEST YOU GOT" Luigi taunted getting cocky

Mario fireballs turned white hot and one of them set Luigi's hat on fire

"I WAS JOKING UUUUUUAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed trying to pat his hat out

The chase continued Mario and Peach ripped apart the castle trying to get back at the orange green couple

Rosalina and Toadsworth watched the scene with a smile

"Well it's not like they weren't asking for that" Rosalina laughed "you're getting this on tape right?"

"Don't worry, I am Princess" Toadsworth chuckled steadying his camera

Eventually Luigi and Daisy dove off the balcony and into the grassland surrounding the castle where they caught their breath

"You think… We lost them" Daisy heaved

"Beats… Me" Luigi wheezed

The whirl of an airplane interrupted them

"Please don't tell me… OH GEEZ IT IS RUN!" Luigi cried as he took sight of a biplane

Mario and Peach continued the chase on the Sky Pop, Peach blaster in hand took shots at the fleeing pair

"YOU TWO ARE TAKING THIS WAY TO FAR!" Daisy shouted

"Less yelling, more running Dais" Luigi heaved picking her up and Dashing into the sunset

Luigi and Daisy disappeared into the horizon the Sky Pop giving chase

It was going to be a long day for Luigi and Daisy

* * *

Thought I was dead, Ha not even close

Yes in my version of the Mario-verse Rosalina is Peach's sister and yes that also makes her a princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, if anyone is wondering about Amor et Fortitudo I'm overhauling the story so don't worry about my lack of updates

Please Read and Review it really helps


End file.
